Because I Love You
by samlover14
Summary: Ryan and Troy have been going out about a month and a half, and Ryan has finally reached the last straw. Tryan. Oneshot. Complete.


**Because I Love You  
A Tryan Oneshot  
by samlover14 (aka Samantha)**

There he sat. The gayest boy in all of East High. And there sat his boyfriend. The straightest boy in all of East High. And they had been going out for about a month and a half. And Ryan had finally reached the last straw.

"Alright, Troy," he said, one day when the two boys were sitting around the Evans' living room, "I've had it with you and your weird phobia about this whole closet situation."

"Ryan, baby," Troy pleaded, "we've been over this."

"Yeah, whatever," Ryan said, burying himself in the couch as far away from Troy as he could. "Your dad, the team, those football douche bags, blah, blah, blah…"

"Well, just look at what happened to you!" Troy argued. Ryan sat up form the couch, outraged.

"What happened to me?! That was your fault!" he said.

"How was it my fault?" Troy asked.

"Uh, how could it possibly not be? You 'accidentally' outed me to the entire school," Ryan shouted.

"They already knew that anyways," Troy said.

"No one beat me up in the locker rooms before that!" Ryan shouted. "Any decent boyfriend would have just come out right then and there to save me!"

"If I'm not a 'decent boyfriend' then how come we're still together?" Troy asked, stopping Ryan's rant dead. Ryan's mouth opened, but no words came out. Ryan's eyes locked with Troy's and Ryan mumbled something incoherent. "Excuse me?" Troy asked.

"Because I love you, aright?" Ryan half-yelled. Troy was shocked.

"Oh, Ryan, I'm so sorry," Troy said, halfway to tears. It was the first time either of them had said that, and it was obvious that neither had waned it to come during a fight. "I love you too."

"I know," Ryan grumbled, halfway to himself, but it made Troy's heart smile. He may have been the straightest boy on the outside, but inside he was a sucker for anything sappy and sweet. The only think dampening his mood was the fact that Ryan was glowering at him from the other side of the couch.

"Ryan, come on, if you know that you should know that I would never hurt you on purpose," Troy pleaded.

"You have," Ryan pointed out. He was curled up into a ball, and needed comfort, but Troy was scared to come near him, lest he start shouting again.

"I'm sorry," Troy repeated. Ryan wasn't going to give in that easily and didn't say a word. "Ryan, please!" Troy scooted towards Ryan's end of the couch. Ryan didn't stop him, even when Troy wrapped his arms around him.

"Will you come out then?" Ryan asked, tears glistening in his eyes. Troy's heart was breaking, but he just couldn't do it.

"I can't, Ry," Troy said. "No, please don't take it like that." Ryan's tears were now flowing down his face. "My dad, and the team, and colleges…"

"And you don't think I have the same problems you do?" Ryan yelled so loud, Troy almost fell off the couch in shock. "You don't think I have to deal with the same crap you do? I have my parents, my club, and colleges to think about! But _no_! You just go around telling people about me! Never thinking about anything, just being Troy Bolton, playing his dumbass basketball, not thinking about anyone else! Pity for Ryan, he's so fucking in _love_ with him he can't let him go, even though he's being a stupid douchebag. Boo hoo, blah, blah, blah. Well, I can't stand it anymore Troy. So what are you gonna do?" Ryan was on his feet yelling at a very confused and scared Troy, who was on the couch. "Huh? I asked you a question?" Troy just stared. He didn't know what to say. Ryan was yelling at him. Ryan _never_ yelled _ever_ at anyone. Troy was very frightened, even though he knew what he had to do to fix the situation.

"I'm sorry?" Troy squeaked, even though it was more of a question. Troy felt like a little kid and Ryan was his dad yelling at him after he did something wrong. Realizing this, Troy actually did start crying like a little kid, although mostly silently. Ryan, noticing this, started to fell bad about yelling at Troy and sat down on the couch next to his boyfriend and pulled him close.

"No, I'm sorry," Ryan said. "I shouldn't have yelled. I never yell."

"I am _so _sorry, though," Troy said. "You should have yelled. I am stupid. I am _so_ stupid. I never should have– I'm sorry."

"I know, I know, shh," Ryan said softly, rocking his crying boyfriend in his arms. "It's okay. My parents don't care, the drama club doesn't care, and colleges sure as hell don't care, otherwise I wouldn't be going there." Troy was fumbling around in his pocket for his cell phone. "What are you doing?" Troy silenced him with a finger to his lips and flipped open his phone to dial the first number he thought of.

"Shar, could you come down here for a second?" Troy asked. Sharpay sighed on the other side of the phone, and hung up. This had to have something to do with the yelling going on, didn't it? She descended the stairs to the living room, to find Troy and her brother sitting together on the couch. She raised her eyebrows in an unimpressed manner.

"You rang?" she asked the two boys.

"Troy, you really don't have to do this," Ryan said. Troy shook his head and stood up to talk to Sharpay. "Troy, are you sure you want to–"

"Shut _up_, Ryan," Sharpay said.

"Shar, I want you to tell everyone," Troy said. "About everything. Me, me and Ryan, except you can probably leave out how you found out, and I'll be telling my parents myself, though. Tonight, when I go home."

"Troy–" Ryan began again, but Troy wasn't listening anymore. He was looking at Sharpay for an answer.

"Are you sure, Troy?" Sharpay asked. Troy nodded. He was dead serious. "But why?"

"Cuz I love him," Troy said. Ryan smiled behind Troy and Sharpay smiled back.

"You're a good guy, Troy," Sharapy said. "Monday morning, there won't be a single person in the school who doesn't know about this. Thanks, Troy." She gave a quick peck on the cheek, saluted, and scurried back up the stairs to her room.

"You didn't have to do that," Ryan said.

"Yes, I did," Troy said.

"But your dad…" Ryan began.

"If he's my dad, then he'll understand. It's really his problem, not mine," Troy said. "Besides the worst he could do is kick me out. Then we could be together all the time."

"And the team?" Ryan asked.

"What team? Wildcats," Troy said, grinning. "They got my back, and if they don't, you wouldn't believe how much stuff I've got on them." Ryan chuckled weakly.

"And you'd do all of this for me?" he asked.

"Of course," Troy said. Ryan beamed. "Given that you'd do the same." Ryan nodded rather vigorously. "And you stop yelling, even though I deserve it."

"Deal," Ryan said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Troy said.

_Aww._

**A/N: Wow, lame. This is definitely the lamest thing I've ever written. I wrote it in, like, an hour in class back in, like, February or something. I never thought it was any good, but I'm wayyy too tired to actually write another chapter for my update tonight. So, here's a lame-o Tryan oneshot. I don't own anything, at all. And I don't want to. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review, even if you think it's lame, like I do.**

**Samantha.**


End file.
